


一个美国人

by BlackBeancurd



Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, 万圣节糖果桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeancurd/pseuds/BlackBeancurd
Summary: 康斯坦丁出院后，踏入了一间换了主人的酒吧。





	一个美国人

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：来自此刻正在连载的Rebirth漫画的杰森·陶德与Vertigo宇宙的约翰·康斯坦丁（故事主要取自Hellblazer的#100和#101，不知道也不会影响阅读）  
警告：轻微粗口和暴力，第一人称视角叙述
> 
> 是的我知道这是一个神奇的CP，但是我希望探讨他们存在的合理性

【1】

鲍勃已经很久没有出现在他的店里，他的座位被一个穿着褐色皮衣的黑发美国人占据了。你问我怎么知道他是他妈的洋基佬？这个问题太过拙劣，有种人你隔着十米开外都能感觉出不同，尤其是对于魔法师而言。

他还年轻，但我多少在他身上闻到了地狱的味道。拉撒路池水，准确的说。可他并不疯狂，起码没有那个靠泡温泉苟活于世的杀手头子那么疯，甚至没有这件破酒馆里的绝大多数人疯。但话又说回来了，这年头还有谁不带点疯狂，把一群奇装异服的马戏团演员当成救世主，把那群只会舔资本家屁股的政客捧上高位，这个世道早疯了。

如果不是地狱里有太多人等着分食我的灵魂，我可能也会考虑成为一个得体的人升上天堂，但从一开始，我就不是这种人。

任谁有一个天天嚷嚷着：“你个狗娘养的杀人犯！”的酗酒父亲，都很难成为一个得体的人，对吧？可悲的是我却真的一直以为母亲的去世是自己的错，甚至为那条老狗的死而难过，这个时候就体现了有一个超自然“朋友”[i]的好处，它总是能把真相以一种扭曲又恶意的方式糊到你面前，逼着你把这团狗屎不如的东西仔细咀嚼后嚼咽下去。

一点不剩。

好了，我大概已经在上面那堆胡言乱语里讲了为什么我会在老鲍勃的酒吧里喝了这么多天酒，话又说回来，鲍勃去哪儿了？

“约翰·康斯坦丁。”那个带有超自然气息的美国人如此说。“死于一九九六年[ii]，酒精过量。”他看我的表情就好像我不该存在于这个世界，但说实话，对于一个泡过拉撒路泉的人，不该存活于世的应该是他。我甚至带了一些恶意地想那个青年，不，那个男孩儿，死去之后会见到怎样的场景。

一处泉水只能用一次[iii]，即使是我也从未亲眼目睹那以圣人之名[iv]命名的、邪恶的“自然现象”。

“鲍勃呢？”我惊讶于我竟然真的还能开口，在没有恶魔血[v]的情况下，我没有被过量的酒精烧烂嗓子。

年轻人有些困惑地看着他：“他已经死了一个月了，现在是这里的老板。”

“你该滚回你的地方。”我晃了晃手边已经空了的瓶子，透明的瓶身反射出我手腕上的病人标签。假如这个年轻人没有叫我的话，也许我可能又会在短时间内重游一次地狱，也不打算回到病床上被一群实习生围着我学习插管子。

“目前来讲这就是我的地方。”美国人说道，“而我还不打算用酒精谋杀一个客人作为开张庆祝。”

这么说的话他应该不会提供给我更多的酒了。我一贯擅长抓住重点。

“你认识我。”

“你比你想象的有名，康斯坦丁。”这个美国人说话时带着一丝熟悉的讽刺气息，我这会儿才惊觉这种讽刺的正是我经常使用的。“我本以为你也许能给我提供一些帮助，但目前看来，你的问题也不比我的小。”

啊，名声。最虚无又最切实的财产。

“那你该知道和我扯上关系不会有什么好结果的。”我不需要看就能知道，他并不是一个普通人，不是说拉撒路池水那部分，是他的气质。如果说我们都是被命运摒弃的人，那我就是那个选择了解命运并利用的，而他是那个拒绝命运并抗争的，现在看来他的结果似乎比我好一些。起码他还有一家濒临破产的小酒馆，而我则是目前付不起酒钱的客人，只有虚无的名声，和身边总是驱之不去的那群叽叽喳喳念叨的可悲的灵魂们[vi]。

都是狗屁。

“巧了，我也是。”年轻人嗤笑一声，他抬起头看了一眼门口走进来的几个壮汉，我认得那几个人，爱尔兰黑帮，嘴上念着上帝，心里却想着如何将人最快地送上地狱，这么说起来，可能也算是另类的虔诚。

哦，见鬼，该死的鲍勃就是被这群狗娘养的逼债自杀的。这个美国人已经开始“没什么好结果”的第一步了，就是不知道我们究竟是谁被谁牵连了。

“先生们，想喝点什么？”美国人脸上挂着电视上经常出现的那种政客式的假笑，皮笑肉不笑令人作呕的那种，但是配上那张脸和语调，却让我忍不住想发笑。

不是笑美国人，是笑那群黑帮。

泡过拉撒路池水的人，即使不会打架也比他们强。

“喝点‘把你的钱拿出来给我，不然就把你的头泡进啤酒桶冲进泰晤士河’怎么样？”起码有七英尺高的那个大块头“砰”地一声将枪放在了柜台上，一手拎起我的领子把我扔到了墙角。

啧，看吧，去教堂什么都不能说明[vii]，渣滓终究是渣滓，一本书和几首破歌[viii]究竟能有多少帮助？

过量的酒精和突然的袭击让我眼前发昏，甚至怀疑眼前这一幕是不是我又被哪个老朋友拉近了死亡的世界，不然这一幕怎会如此不可思议——

美国人像是电影里那样，单手撑住吧台一跃而出，脚上的皮靴准确地印在那个大块头的左脸，与右脸上的刺青“交相辉映”。那个被我抓在手晃荡半天的空白兰地瓶和玻璃杯被他用双手分别砸到了两个同样蠢笨的大个子跟班的太阳穴上。

那群爱尔兰人似乎被激怒了，怒吼着我现在都快要听不懂了的英语夹杂着怪腔怪调的爱尔兰语辱骂着对方，拎起手边的桌椅板凳往美国人身上砸。哦，那把椅子，我曾经和一个漂亮的妹子在上面交换了一个颇为愉悦的吻，以及一个美妙的夜晚，假如她不是想向我学习更多黑魔法，我相信我们会有一段愉快的相处时间。还有那棵长得歪歪扭扭的绿萝藤柱，从我第一次认识鲍勃开始就胡乱长在那儿，十几年后依旧顽强地长着——即使老鲍勃和那群坏小子总是用调制得乱七八糟的鸡尾酒灌溉它。

我对它多少有点感情，因为它活得比我还不如，这是一件多么难得的事情。我以为它最终不过就是成为一堆枯藤丢到后巷垃圾桶里的下场，但是眼下它可能到达了一棵植物所能达到的巅峰——被人当作短棍打晕了一地黑帮打手。

那个美国人的身手夹杂着很多街头色彩，但是出手却意外地有条理，经验丰富，像是经过训练。我昏昏沉沉地欣赏着，恍惚以为自己在看一部美国动作片，除了那群演员不可能有这个老板的身手和狠厉，也不会这么有创造性地拿植物当作攻击武器，更没有一个狼狈地，倒在昏暗角落里呕吐的英国男人当背景。

【2】

在宿醉和烟瘾中醒来，是我开启一天的绝大多数方式。我的床头总是放着一包丝卡烟[ix]和打火机，街头防火海报会告诉你那有多危险，但话说回来，我生活的每个角落都是危险。目前为止，我经历过如此之多的危险，家暴酗酒的杀人犯父亲，想要强奸我的前神父，纽卡斯尔，精神病院，奈吉尔和初堕者，还有那群想看我下地狱的傻逼鬼魂。

“咳——咳咳——”我弓起身子咳嗽，肺部熟悉的抽痛只让我越来越想念我的香烟。但是身下雪白的床单让我疑惑——事实上从我醒来到现在自怨自艾的这几分钟，我才意识到这并不我任何一处能称得上住所的地方，更不像那些床伴会住的地方。

房间窗明几净到了过分的地步，窗台上放着一盆还带着水花的绿萝。说道这个绿萝……

“很高兴看到你清醒了，”美国人有些轻快的口音意料之外地抚平了一些烟瘾带来的焦灼。“要起床吃点东西吗？”

那个男人穿着红色的连帽衫，看上去显得更年轻了，而他显然不担心他带回家的人会不会是坏人。是个烂好人，抑或是对自己足够有信心。我个人认为是两者结合。此外他也说了，他有求于我。

前军人？前警察？不，比这更多一些。他显然也不是超级英雄的一员，没有紧身衣，第一理由；小腿别着枪，第二个理由。

“鄙人能有幸知道我目前居住房屋主人的名字吗？”我用最装模作样的口音回应道，“鉴于你已经知道我是谁了。”

那个美国人挑了挑眉毛：“陶德，杰森·陶德。你不用这么警惕，你现在在通缉犯榜单上可看不到我。”

他加重了“现在”两个字，这让我有点明白他那些出众的格斗技巧从何而来。我靠在床边，身上那一套被呕吐物和胆汁污染了的衣服显然被陶德先生脱了下来，我不意外，毕竟他看上去就有一些轻微的洁癖。

“先凑合换上吧，洗漱一下吃饭。”他把身后一包衣服丢给了我。

“这是你的衣服？”这个美国人身高和我相似，身材也很相似，衣服意外地合身。我有多久没穿过这种T恤配牛仔裤的搭配了？

“嗯哼！”美国人一手端着杯子，一手搅拌着速溶的咖啡。“你可以留着。”

餐桌上摆着两碟微微焦黄的烤芝士三明治，以及一杯牛奶，放在没有人的那一侧，看上去是给我的。

“认真的？”我坐在桌子后面，不得不承认这份热腾腾的、香气扑鼻的早餐对于我这个两天内除了医院营养剂[x]和鲍勃那里的白兰地外什么都没吃的我极富吸引力。但是牛奶……

“缓解宿醉，”美国人似乎有些嫌弃这个咖啡，但说到底，洋基佬能有什么品味？“据我一个英国长辈说，虽然我觉得他只是想让我们营养均衡。”

“显然不是所有的英国男人都一样。”我是把这句话说出来了吗？ “这真的有用？”

美国人……哦对，他叫陶德……送了耸肩，喝了一口咖啡：“那你可不能问我，事实上这个方法我还没来得及亲身实践。不过我猜没什么用，可能因为我不是英国人。”

好了，国别笑话到此为止。我实在是很饿，香酥可口的烤吐司和切片培根配上新鲜水灵的生菜，显然打败了我所有前任的女友。陶德一边吃一边看着报纸，看的还很认真。

“有什么新鲜事吗？”

“太阳底下无新事，”陶德拽了句文，“你要看吗？”

我们的关系什么时候熟到了这种地步？可能是因为我不仅喝了他的酒、睡了他的床、穿了他的衣服还吃了他做的饭？但是我知道他的名字还不到该死的两个小时！

“我猜这些是你找我帮忙的报酬？”我问道，显然，他处理过我的衣物就该知道我连钱包都没带。

“本来是，现在不是了。”陶德摆了摆手，似乎毫不介意我接下来的行动。

“介意解释一下吗？”倒不是说我觉得他是个恶魔或者是天使，这二者无论其中哪一个都不需要拉撒路池水那种玩意儿，而是我发现他身上蕴含着一股强烈的魔法能量，古老的、纯净的、强大且鲜少被提及的。这种人想找我解决的一定是很大的麻烦。

美国人抬头看了我一眼，“啊，不要你钱。虽然回去之后可以花，但是没必要带那些累赘。”

“所以这是出于好心了？”

陶德摸了摸下巴，随意地摆了摆手：“放心，你不是我认识的第一个有酗酒问题的朋友。不过他戒酒很久了。”

我注意到他用了过去式，“他发生了什么？”

“他死了，不是因为喝酒，你放心。但是你可不一定。”陶德说话的方式总像是在故意讽刺，他至今没挨打估计是因为其他人打不过他，“尤其是你还在恢复期。”

“你怎么会认识我。”他的语气让我感觉有一些怪异，仔细想想，他的怪异之处不仅仅于此——他不属于这个世界。

“你大概看出来了，平行宇宙，虽然时间轴上有一丝错乱。”他耸了耸肩，“不用担心，我已经找到了回去的方法。”

我没有说话，但是从我的眼神中他应该看出了我对他的不赞成，洋基佬总是觉得自己什么都更胜一筹，哪怕是这个年轻人也一样。

陶德看了我一眼，起身收拾好餐桌。我顺手接过他的报纸，哦，今天是星期六。水晶宫对战布莱顿。事实上我还挺想看这一场的，等回到家坐在舒舒服服的沙发上看电视，现在我的脆弱的神经显然无法承受现场甚至是酒吧里的狂乱人群。

“今天是星期六。”我开口。

“所以呢？”杰森背对着我在刷碗，他将袖口撸到了肘关节，精壮的小臂在水流下若隐若现，昭示着主人出众的体格。“我记得你是自由职业者？”

“你也许该考虑去开店了。”我好心提醒道，足球之夜，人们总是需要一个狂欢的圣地，即使阿森纳已经无缘总决赛也是一样。

美国人没说话，也许我不应该对一个来自把足球叫“Soccer”的国家的人抱有太多希望。

【3】

我一定是足够愚蠢才会答应和查斯他们一起来现场看球，仿佛我脆弱的神经和身体状况能够在混乱和喧嚣暴躁的众多球迷中幸存下来一样。我脖子上挂着红蓝相间的应援围巾，配上从美国人那里穿来的T恤和牛仔裤显得那么不伦不类——但是这群被冲昏头脑的球迷显然不打算给我足够的时间换衣服，我只来得及拿上挂在门厅的长风衣。

并不是说我讨厌足球，但是我已经和“狂热”两个字划清界限很久了。开球不到三分钟，全场的气氛就一下子被点燃，因为一个裁判甚至懒得掩饰的假哨。

我的耳边像是被人投下一连串手榴弹一样，打算起身到旁边空着的区域稍微清静一下。

“你在看什么？”

哦，该死的阴魂不散的美国人。

“我以为你对足球不感兴趣。”

美国人耸了耸肩：“我按照你的忠告把酒吧门开了，但是里面太吵了。我决定亲自领略一下这份运动的美妙之处。”

“领略到了？”我问道，眼神却落在比我们高几级台阶的地方一个光头男子。啧，连分辨都不用，我仿佛还能从他身上闻到带血的人皮气息。

“除了有一些骂人的话没太听懂之外，”陶德也转过身，看着那个男子，“哦，这算是你们的特产？”

我不想理他。

“想都别想。[xi]”

美国佬双臂环抱站在我身侧不远的地方，满脸厌恶地看着刚刚我在对话的光头男人：“你最好听他说的。”

“而你们又他妈的是谁？”光头男人说道。

“约翰·康斯坦丁，”美国佬指了指我，又指了指他自己，“无名小卒。”

“哦，伟大的康斯坦丁，真是闻名不如见面，你看上去糟透了。”那个恶魔说道，我发誓我甚至看到了他脖颈处的血渍——那是人皮接驳的地方，“我想做什么，现在的你都无法阻止我。至于你，无名小卒先生，既然你已经知道你身边的人是谁，我想你最好离他远一点。”

“谢谢，我会考虑的。”美国佬挑了挑眉毛，这个动作让他看上去更幼稚了。

“你会知道我有没有能力的，但我建议你要么自己滚蛋，要么告诉我你是谁，我送你滚蛋。”我说道。我很清楚我现在很虚弱，所以只是在虚张声势，话又说回来，地狱的人最吃这一套了。

“你在诈我，康斯坦丁。”他那张令人作呕的面皮一瞬间贴近了我，浓郁的血腥气让我反胃。保持着这样的距离，他在慢慢用嘴将他脸上的皮吃进口腔，渐渐显出那一副只有肌肉和骨骼的脸。

“嘿！小子！”他被陶德像扔垃圾一样扔到一旁，捏着那怪物去掉人皮后露出的两只角。“你会后悔你现在的行动的。”

“抱歉，你的恶心程度令我过于震惊。”他摊了摊手，有些嫌弃地看着触碰过对方的手掌。

“你以为我也是那群蠢蛋恶魔中的一员吗？我是狂热，是暴乱，是人类心中最激烈最极端欲望的表达，我诞生于这种狂热，我就是狂乱本身，你们无法驱赶我！”它指着不远处正在对骂嘶吼的人群，而我和陶德正站在这场混乱的中央。“这是人类无法规避的部分，你们也无法阻止我。”

我想我此时的表情是无动于衷的，但是旁边的陶德也是。

“我不知道你认不认识一个叫‘罪恶之域[xii]’的兄弟，但是我觉得你长得比他好看多了。”他甚至还鼓了鼓掌，“但你不觉得人皮太过脆弱？要不要考虑换个头盔或者是面罩，黑色，或者红色。”

我觉得他的幽默感糟糕透顶，怪不得我看美国脱口秀从来不笑。

自称“狂乱”的怪物显然不满这份轻视，怒吼着想要夺取他的灵魂。但是美国佬看起来该死的冷静，这让它无从下口。我得说，要不是我也很会辨别情绪，我会觉得他也在虚张声势。

“康斯坦丁，你同伴的狂妄令人厌恶。”

“这是自信。”是啊，洋基佬最不缺的就是这个。

陶德在侧头瞥向因为赛况而越来越喧嚣的人群，人们之间逐渐演变成了肢体冲动，翻越护栏、冲到球场上想要揍一顿那个再次吹了假哨的教练。而怪物就在这个时候扑向了他——即使不是作为食物，它也想要杀掉这个蔑视它的人，显然，它的本性中也有着暴躁的一面。

我几乎没有反应过来，陶德从胸口掏出两把闪耀着我曾经发现的不知名魔法的兵刃，连头都没回，双臂交叉，手腕翻转，刀刃向后直直地插在那个没有外皮的人形能量体身上。

它消失了。我想它不会死，但是起码今天它不会再出现了。

“令人印象深刻。”我用上了赞叹的口吻，我知道这种净化能量的存在，但是我不知道世界上真的有人可以使用这种能量，还是在一个疑似前通缉犯的暴力分子。

“谢谢。”他对这场赛况失去了兴趣，我意识到他的胸口在闪光，隔着衣服纤维的缝隙越来越淡，直到完全看不见。我的目光似乎有些失礼，毕竟盯着一个男人的胸看这么久总是很诡异的事。好在他的注意力还在球场的纠纷上。

“它说的不对。”他忽然开口。

“你说什么？”我一时没有反应过来。

“人类的狂乱也许会导致罪恶，”他说这话的时候像个该死的神父一样充满怜悯和哀戚，“但是这本身并不是罪恶。”

我想他的本质的确是爱着人类。

我不想沉浸于这种气氛，于是开口：“你还有多久离开？”

“一天，也许两天。”他回头看着我，又恢复了那一副无所谓的样子，说道，“你有什么比这个更安静一点的提议吗？我还没仔细逛过伦敦呢！”

“我不是个好向导。”我说道。在并肩走出体育馆的时候，我意识到他并不真的想要游览伦敦，因为他报出一长串的伦敦名胜古迹和历史故事已经超越了我所知道的内容。但也许这不是个坏主意。

[i] Nigel Archer，康斯坦丁的一位友人，被初堕者所杀，后灵魂居于一个恶魔体内

[ii] 一九九六年，取自故事背景《Hellblazer #100 父之堕》的发行时间

[iii] 早期拉撒路池水的设定，一处泉水只能用一次

[iv] 拉撒路泉水的命名源于耶稣的门徒拉撒路，曾在死后被耶稣召唤复活（约翰福音11章:1-4节）

[v] 这个时候康斯坦丁已经将恶魔奈吉尔的血从体内清除（详见Hellblazer #92-#97 Critical Mass）

[vi] 根据Vertigo的设定，所有因康斯坦丁而死的朋友或故人的灵魂都会跟在他身边，与他对话

[vii] 许多爱尔兰黑帮都是天主教徒

[viii] 指《圣经》和《赞美诗》，并没有对宗教不尊敬的意思，只是从康斯坦丁的角度，非作者观点

[ix] Silk 丝卡烟，康斯坦丁最常抽的香烟品牌，于漫画中多次出现

[x] 在《父之堕》故事中康斯坦丁因休克住院

[xi] Hellblazer #101 中康斯坦丁原台词

[xii] 罪恶之域是诞生于邪恶中的能量体，详见《红头罩与军火库》#4、#5


End file.
